1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus including a manual feed tray which allows various types of sheets to be placed and passed has conventionally been known. This manual feed tray allows a user to pass not only a standard-size sheet but also an envelope, a postcard, and further a non-standard-size sheet through the printing apparatus, and to directly place the sheet on a sheet feeding port. Therefore, considering the prevention of the sheet from being suddenly pulled in, the size of the sheet cannot be determined unless a setting for the sheet is completed on an operation panel.
On the other hand, in recent years, from a viewpoint of energy saving, there have exited printing apparatuses capable of performing power control for each of a plurality of units (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-234876). These printing apparatuses have a sleep mode that energizes only the required minimum portion to be used by gradually reducing power to the units thereof when the printing apparatuses have not operated for a predetermined time. Thus, the sleep mode can achieve energy saving while maintaining usability. The sleep mode is enabled particularly on condition that the printing apparatuses have not operated for a predetermined time. Thus, many of the printing apparatuses first turn off a backlight of an operation unit and then gradually turn off a scanner and a printer therein. When the printing apparatuses receive a print job from a network during the sleep mode, the printing apparatuses do not energize the backlight of the operation unit or the scanner, but energize only the printer to perform printing.
However, when the print job received during the sleep mode specifies sheet feeding from a manual feed tray, even if a sheet is placed on the manual feed tray during the sleep mode, the backlight of the operation unit remains off. In this state, a setting for the sheet cannot be made, and printing cannot be performed unless the sleep mode is cancelled. Further, once the sleep mode is cancelled, the printing apparatuses can reenter the sleep mode only after a timer has counted a predetermined time, leading to a waste of power consumption.